Episode 5358 (28th July 2009)
Plot As Cain probes Ryan about Faye, Ryan quickly realises Cain has eyes for his mum and asserts he’ll have to work hard if he wants to attract her - she's very choosy and doesn’t really do relationships. However, when Cain mentions Mark and alludes to the tension between him and his mum, Ryan clams up and end the conversation. Later, Mark approaches Ryan in the café and tries to persuade him to leave the village with Faye but when Mark warns that he’ll get her out of the village one way or another, Ryan's furious. Faye watches in the distance as Ryan squares up to him and warns him to stay away from his mother. Alone with Ryan, Faye questions his run in with Mark and she's angry when he tells her it's time she moved on from Mark. Meanwhile, Val is still convinced something is going on between Diane and Rodney and her suspicions are fuelled when Diane receives a bunch of flowers from him, thanking her for a lovely evening. Amused, Diane laughs her off, insisting he's just a mate, but it's clear she's feeling uneasy at Rodney's gesture. When Rodney arrives in the pub later that day, Diane tells him he doesn’t stand a chance but is mortified when Rodney tells her he simply wanted to say thank you for her support after the accident and she's got the wrong end of the stick. However, when Val spots Diane give him a friendly peck on the cheek she's sure it's confirmation that they’re more than friends and is determined to put an end to it. Elsewhere, Edna is horrified when Lily sets off for her job interview on the back of Eddy’s bike. As they return to the village and head straight for the pub, Lily is on a high after a successful interview and an invigorating ride home. However, Edna remains the voice of dissent against Lily's new found wild streak is affronted when an amused Lily tells her she should have a go on the back of the bike - she could do with blowing away some cobwebs! Cast Regular cast *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Ryan Lamb - James Sutton *Mark Wylde - Maxwell Caulfield *Lexi King - Sally Oliver *Nicola De Souza - Nicola Wheeler *Carl King - Tom Lister *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Faye Lamb - Kim Thomson *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Viv Hope - Deena Payne *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Lily Butterfield - Anne Charleston *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Sam Dingle - James Hooton Guest cast *Eddy Fox - Paul Darrow Locations *Windsor & Dingle - Forecourt and garage *Main Street *Mill Cottage - Kitchen, living room and dining room *The Woolpack - Backroom, public bar, beer garden and staff corridor *Café Hope - Café and outdoor seating area *Jacobs Fold - Exterior *Church Lane car park *Tenant House - Living room/kitchen Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,520,000 viewers (13th place). Category:2009 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes